Emmy Cannel Snape - Hemligheternas Kammare
by shhnobben
Summary: Nu är det dags för trolldryckskonstlärarens dotter Emmy Cannel Snape att återvända till Hogwarts för sitt andra år. Minnena från Professor Quirrell och Lord Voldemort hemsöker henne varje natt. Hon har brevväxlat med George Weasley under sommaren och ser fram emot skolstarten. Något lurt verkar finnas i Hogwarts väggar, som Emmy råkar komma i kontakt med.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Det hade gått flera veckor sedan vårterminen slutade, men mardrömmarna började komma oftare och allt mer intensivare. Mardrömmarna var minnesbilder från natten när Professor Quirrell dog och hans förhäxning över Emmy släppte. Hon kunde fortfarande minnas Lord Voldemorts röda ögon och ormliknande näsa sticka ut på Quirrells bakhuvud. Emmy blev förhäxad av Quirrell och hjälpte honom försöka få tag i De Vises Sten. Det var inte förrän slutet av skolåret som det framkom att Professor Quirrell var anhängare till Voldemort, som behövde De Vises Sten för att kunna återuppstå. Det var tack vare Harry Potter som förstörde Voldemorts chanser att återfå sina krafter och som hjälpte Emmy att bli fri från Quirrells förhäxning. Hon hade försökt hela sommaren att skaka bort mardrömmarna, men det existerade ett mörkt moln över hennes tankar och det skrämde henne. Emmy tyckte det kändes som om Quirrell aldrig hade släppt taget om henne och hon var rädd över varför.

En tidig onsdagsmorgon hördes en smäll på Emmys sovrumsfönstret, som väckte henne ur sin mardröm. Hon gnuggade sina trötta ögon och tittade omkring i rummet. Det sken in svaga solstrålar genom fönstret och en mörkbrun uggla syntes utanför. Emmy reste sig ur sängen och släppte in ugglan, som landade på hennes skrivbord. Hon kände igen att det var George Weasleys uggla Errol som hade ett brev i näbben. Ugglan släppte brevet och flög klumpigt ut ur sovrummet. Emmy plockade upp brevet och öppnade det.

 _God morgon!_

 _Hoppas jag inte väcker dig, men jag har mycket att berätta! För ungefär en vecka sedan tog jag, Fred och Ron vår pappas flygande bil till Surrey där Harry Potter bor med sina mugglare. Han hade inte svarat på Rons brev hela sommaren, så vi beslöt oss för att rädda honom… Vi fick se Harrys feta morbror hänga utanför fönstret efter han försökt slita tillbaka honom. Percy är fortfarande konstig som aldrig lämnar sitt sovrum, medan Ginny blir klumpig varje gång hon ser Harry!_

 _Har du fått brevet från skolan? Min boklista består mestadels av böcker från Gyllenroy Lockman! Vår mamma blev hysterisk, då hon är besatt av honom. Jag misstänker vår nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonster är likadan!_

 _Vi planerar att åka till Diagongränden idag och handla inför skolan. Jag under om du har möjlighet att träffas, så kan jag berätta mera. Om du kan komma till Diagongränden, så möt mig utanför Gringotts kl elva._

 _Hälsningar_

 _George_

Emmy skrattade och kunde inte förstå hur George och hans bröder alltid lyckades hitta på galna saker. Hon vek ihop brevet och stoppade det i hennes mantels innerfick. Det enda som hade gjort sommaren roligare var Emmys brevväxling med George. De är väldigt bra vänner sedan förra skolåret, fastän deras elevhem hatar varandra. Emmy och hennes bästa vän Draco Malfoy tillhör Slytherin, medan George tillsammans med sina bröder tillhör Gryffindor. Dessa två elevhem har varit fiender sedan årtionden tillbaka och inget hade ännu förändrats bland eleverna. Draco var ett praktexempel för detta hat, eftersom han hatade allt som hade med Gryffindor att göra. Han och hans far Lucius hatade Weasley familjen och framförallt Harry Potter. Emmy försökte att se förbi deras hat, men hon delade inte deras åsikter. Hon hade inget problem med varken Gryffindor, Weasley familjen eller Harry. Det var tack vare Harry som Emmy hade blivit fri från Professor Quirrells förhäxning och hon skulle vara evigt tacksam för det.

Ljudet av frukost som började stekas nådde Emmys öron och hon drog på sig sin morgonrock. Hon skuttade ner till köket och fick en puss på pannan från hennes far. På köksbordet stod två tallrikar med ägg och bacon och en tallrik med rostad bröd. Det fanns tillbringare med pumpajuice och två glas. Emmy satte sig vid bordet och började kolla igenom högen med brev. Hon plockade fram ett brev av gult pergament, med en snirklig grön skrift på sig och var adresserat till henne. Brevet informerade Emmy om att skolan börjar den 1 september och att Hogwartsexpressen åker från King's Cross station kl elva samma dag. Det fanns också en lista på de nya böcker hon behövde köpa inför det kommande läsåret. Emmy läste listan och började förstå vad George menade. Listan bestod majoriteten av böcker som Gyllenroy Lockman hade skrivit. Emmy räckte över listan till Severus, som läste den och fnyste högt.

Severus och Emmy åt upp frukosten och började sedan förbereda att åka till Diagongränden. De skulle möta Lucius och Draco för en sen lunch, men tänkte handla allt inför skolstarten före. Emmy hade sprungit upp till sitt sovrum och bytt om. Hon drog på sig sin mantel och försäkrade att Georges brev låg i innerfickan. Det pirrade till i hennes mage och hon log mot sin spegelbild. Emmy drog en hand genom sitt svarta hår och gick ner till vardagsrummet där Severus väntade. En hög knall hördes och de transformerade sig iväg till Diagongränden.

De dök upp i en gränd fylld med butiker och magiker av olika slag. Emmy snurrade runt och såg omkring sig. Hon log glatt mot sin far och följde honom genom folkmängden. Det var alltid lika spännande att besöka Diagongränden, med alla varelser och butiker. Severus bad Emmy att vänta utanför Gringotts medan han gick in och fixade pengar. Hon väntade på trappstegen och kände pirret dyka upp i magen igen. Det verkade finnas möjlighet för henne att träffa George och hon hoppades Severus skulle ta lång tid inne i banken.

"Emmy!"

Rösten fick Emmy att tittade åt sin höger och hon kunde urskilja en rödhårig kille komma gåendes i folkmängden. Hon vinkade och log glatt. George verkade ha hela sin familj med sig och även Hermione Granger. De verkade stressad och oroliga. Emmy klev ner från trapporna och kom fram till dem. Hon studerade George svagt sotiga ansikte och hälsade glatt.

"Så hur kommer det sig att Emmy är här samtidigt som vi?" frågade Fred och la en arm runt sin tvillingbror. Han älskade att retas med dem, mest för att se George bli röd i hela ansiktet.

Emmy försökte att inte rodna när hon tittade på George och hoppades de inte behövde svara. Hon vände istället blicken mot Mrs Weasley som verkade leta efter något eller någon.

"Är allt väl?" frågade Emmy och såg på familjen Weasley. Det gick inte långt förrän hon upptäckte att det saknades en person - Harry! Hon hörde tunga fotsteg bakom sig och snurrade runt.

En högrest Hagrid, skogsvaktare på Hogwarts, kom gåendes mot dem med Harry bredvid sig. Emmy hörde Mrs Weasley lättnad suck och fick flytta på sig när hon stormade fram till han. Harry var sotig och hans glasögon hade blivit skadade. Det verkade som om han hade åkt fel och hamnat på Svartvändargränden. Emmy hade hört många historier om Svartvändargränden från hennes far och hon var inte tillåten att besöka den. Hon hörde Harry nämna Draco och Lucius var inne och sålt saker på en butik. Emmy tittade på Mr Weasley som verkade nyfiken på vilka sakerna var, men blev avbruten av sin fru.

George lät familjen, Hermione och Harry gå vidare in i banken eftersom han ville prata med Emmy. Han försökte ignorera Freds kommentarer utan fokuserade på Emmy. Hon hade fått längre hår och vuxit på längden över sommaren. Det värmde George att se hennes glada ansikte igen och började prata om hans äventyr med bilen.

"...Sen försökte Harrys morbror slita tag i honom, men istället höll han på falla ut ur fönstret!"

Emmy skrattade och skakade på huvudet. Hon kunde alltid lita på att George fick henne att skratta. De fortsatte prata om Gyllenroy Lockman och om deras nya lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster måste vara. Emmy och George märkte inte ens att Severus hade kommit ut ur banken och stannat framför dem. Han hostade till och de båda tittade oroligt upp på honom.

"Är du redo att gå?" frågade Severus och såg på sin dotter.

"Går det bra om jag umgås med George lite?" Emmy tittade nervöst på sin far och svalde tillbaka lite rädsla. Hon ville verkligen passa på och umgås med George utan Draco var i närheten.

Severus verkade fundera en stund men nickade till sist. "Möt mig vid bokaffären om en timme" sa han och räckte över lite pengar till Emmy. Han kysste hennes huvud och försvann in i folkmängden.

Efter Severus hade försvunnit i folkmängden dök Georges familj, Harry och Hermione vid deras sida. Emmy följde med George, Fred och deras bästa vän Lee Jordan iväg till en skämtbutik. De skulle fylla på sina förråd på Doktor Filibusters vatten- och värmesäkra fyrverkeripjäser och andra skämtartiklar inför läsåret. Emmy och George drog sig lite åt sidan och började prata om sommaren. Hon hörde att George hade haft en relativt tråkig sommar som henne och båda verkade längta tills skolan börjar. De lämnade butiken och gick längst gatorna i Diagongränden. Killarna stannade vid Förstklassiga quidditchtillbehör och stirrade på Nimbus 2001, nyaste kvastarna i världen. Emmy himlade ögonen och drog dem därifrån. Hon hade jätteroligt med George, Fred och Lee och hon önskade att det inte skulle ta slut. Det här var det roligaste hon hade haft på hela sommaren och fick henne att längta mer tills den 1 september.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Klockan tickade vidare och snart började de röra sig vidare mot Flourish & Blotts bokaffär. Det verkade fler som tänkte besöka bokaffären, för det fanns en lång kö av folk som trängdes utanför dörrarna och försökte komma in. Emmy tittade förvånat på kön och noterade en stor banderoll som avslöjade orsaken till tumultet.

 **Gyllenroy Lockman**

Signerar sin självbiografi

 _ **Mitt magiska jag**_

Idag kl 12:30-16:30

Emmy hörde George sucka och hon sneglade på honom. Hon hade hört tvillingarna berätta om deras mors förtjusning i honom och hon misstänkte det här skulle vara som ett paradis för Mrs Weasley. Emmy följde efter George in i butiken och de hittade igen hans familj, Harry och Hermione därinne. Hon noterade att butikens besökare bestod mestadels av kvinnor i Mrs Weasleys ålder och alla verkade spända inför att se deras idol.

Det hördes höga applåder när Gyllenroy Lockman dök upp och han sjönk ner vid ett bord längst in i butiken. Han satt vid ett bord omgiven av stora fotografier av hans eget ansikte. Alla bilderna blinkade och log med bländande vita tänder mot folket i bokhandeln. Den verklige Lockman bar en klädnad i förgät-mig-ej-blått som svarade exakt mot färgen på hans ögon, och en spetsig trollkarlshatt satt käckt på svaj på det vågiga håret. En kortväxt man med irriterad min studsade omkring och fotograferade med en stor svart kamera som sände ut purpurröda rökpuffar varje gång han brände av en blixt. Han snäste åt Ron att flytta på sig och förklarade att han tog bilder till The Daily Prophet.

Emmy himlade med ögonen när Gyllenroy Lockman hade fått syn på Harry och störtat upp från sin plats. Han skrek högt och slet åt sig honom. De poserade för bilder och då avslöjade Lockman något stort.

"Ja, mina damer och herrar, jag har det stora nöjet och den stora äran att meddela att jag i september ska tillträda tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom!"

Folkmassan hurrade och klappade i händerna, medan Harry tog emot Gyllenroy Lockmans samlade verk som gåva. Emmy och George utbytte blickar och försökte att inte skratta. De hade misstänkt något konstigt med boklistan, men nu verkade allt helt förståeligt. Emmy hade tittat omkring i butiken och noterade Draco längre bort i butiken. Hon ursäktade sig till George och gick efter Draco.

"Hej där är du" sa Draco och kramade om Emmy. Han hade blivit inskickad av Severus att leta efter henne. De småpratade, men Draco avbröt sig när Harry kom närmare dem.

"Det där gillade du, va, Potter?" sa Draco med ett hånflin. "Den berömde Harry Potter, kan inte ens gå in i en bokhandel utan att det blir förstasidans nyhet."

"Låt honom vara, han har inte bett om all den där uppmärksamheten!" försvarade Ginny Weasley och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Ser man på, Potter, du har visst fått en flickvän!" sa Draco släpigt.

Ron och Hermione lyckades komma fram till dem. "Du är väl förvånad över att se Harry här, va?" frågade Ron och såg äcklat på Draco.

"Inte lika förvånad som jag är över att se dig i en affär, Weasley" gav Draco igen. "Dina föräldrar måste väl svälta en hel månad för att betala den där högen med böcker, kan jag tänka mig."

Emmy försökte rycka i Dracos ärm och få tyst på honom, men han vägrade att lyssna. Hon tittade upp när Mr Weasley hade kommit fram till dem, samtidigt som Lucius Malfoy kom in i affären.

"Nej, men har man sett - är det inte Arthur Weasley?" Lucius hade lagt en hand på Dracos axel och hånlog som sin son.

Emmy tittade ursäktande på George och sedan på sin gudfar och bästa vän. Lucius och Arthur pratade kyligt med varandra om Ministeriet och deras värderingar.

"Ett sånt sällskap du befinner dig i, Weasley… Och jag som trodde att du och din familj inte kunde sjunka lägre…"

Det hördes en dov metallisk duns då Ginnys kittel kom flygandes i luften när Arthur kastade sig över Lucius. Emmy backade bakåt och råkade hamna bredvid George. Hon kände hur han drog undan henne när böcker började falla från bokhyllor. Det hördes ett tjut från Fred som hejade på sin far och Mrs Weasley som skrek åt sin make att sluta slåss. Allt folk i affären flydde bakåt i panik och slog omkull ännu fler bokhyllor. Emmy höll på bli nedknuffad på marken men George höll ett stadigt grepp om henne.

"Jag kommer inte låta du falla" viskade George och tryckte Emmy närmare sig. Han försökte hålla sig undan från folk som sprang och böcker som föll omkring dem. Det verkade inte finnas något viktigare i den stunden än att beskydda Emmy.

Hagrids röst hördes i folkmängden och han ryckte loss herrarna från varandra. Arthur hade en sprucken läpp och Lucius hade fått ett blått öga då han träffades i huvudet av en bok. Lucius vred sig ur Hagrids grepp och lämnade affären med Draco.

"Tack för att du räddade mig" sa Emmy och kramade hastigt om George. Hon kom ut på gatan och såg sig omkring. Lite längre bort stod hennes far, Lucius och Draco. De verkade ha ett livligt samtalsämne, som Emmy misstänkte handlade om Weasley familjen. Hon kom fram till dem och kände Severus lägga en beskyddande arm runt hennes axlar. De följdes åt genom folkmängden och började leta efter ett ställe att äta lunch på. Efter att ha ätit lunch och inhandlat allt inför skolstarten, så tog de adjö av familjen Malfoy och Severus och Emmy åkte hem.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

De sista veckorna på sommaren passerade snabbare än vad Emmy trodde och snart var det sista kvällen innan avfärd till Hogwarts. Hon hade lagt sin tomma koffert på sin säng och försökte fokusera på att packa. Det kändes pirrigt att åka till Hogwarts och att få träffa George igen.

Normala fall brukade Severus lämna Emmy hos familjen Malfoy innan skolan börjar, men han stannade kvar hemma fram tills den 1 september. Han oroade sig inför kommande läsår, då förra året var en mardröm. Det hade skrämt Severus när han såg tumultet i bokaffären och vetskapen att Emmy var därinne. Han önskade innerst att detta skolår skulle bli lugnare och säkrare. Severus tillagade en härlig middag och efteråt drack de te i vardagsrummet. En eld sprakade i öppna spisen och spred värme omkring dem. Han la en arm runt sin dotter och hällde upp mer te i hennes kopp.

"Jag hoppas att ditt andra år på Hogwarts kommer bli bättre och betydligt säkrare" sa Severus och kysste Emmys huvud. Han hade inte slutat oroa sig över hela sommaren och varje gång han hörde Emmy skrika i sömnen, blev han återigen påmind. "Jag vill att du ska försöka vara försiktigare och komma till mig om det är något som pågår." Severus tittade strängt på Emmy och hoppades hon förstod allvaret i det.

De fortsatte sitta där och småpratade tills tekannan var tömd. Emmy kramade sin far och gick upp till sitt sovrum. Hon bytte om till pyjamas och kröp ner i sängen. Det tog inte lång tid förrän Emmy föll in i en djup sömn och hon började drömma om sin första skoldag.

Nästa morgon blev Emmy väckt vid gryningen och fick slänga i sig frukost. Hon sprang runt i huset och letade efter sina saker. Det kändes som en evighet innan Emmy hade lyckats packa klart och släpat ner sin koffert till hallen. Severus stod resklar och inväntade henne. Han försäkrade sig om att allt var nedpackat och de transformerade sig till en tom gata från King's Cross station. De promenerade över till tågstationen och hittade en bagagevagn för Emmys koffert. Hon följde efter Severus genom folkmängden och kom fram till pelaren mellan perrong nio och tio. Emmy försäkrade sig om att ingen mugglare tittade på henne och svängde bagagevagnen så hon stod mitt framför spärrväggen. Knepet för att komma ut på perrongen nio och tre kvart är att man ska springa genom spärrväggen, då utan att mugglarna omkring ser henne. Emmy kände sin fars hand på axeln och de började hastigt gå mot spärrväggen och strax stod de ute på perrongen. Ett mörkrött tåg uppenbarades framför dem och en skylt på locket berättade att det var Hogwartsexpressen. Severus hjälpte Emmy att lasta in sin koffert och kramade om henne.

"Vi ses senare ikväll" sa Severus och pussade Emmys huvud.

Tåget började rulla från perrongen och begav sig av mot Hogwarts. Emmy trängde sig fram genom folkmängden och försökte leta reda på Draco. Hon kom halvvägs genom tåget innan kupén där Draco satt tillsammans med Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle och Blaise Zabini. De hälsade glatt på Emmy när hon klev in i kupén och hon sjönk ner på sätet bredvid Draco. Samtalsämnet i kupén bestod mestadels om kommande skolår och främst vilket skämt deras nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonster var. Emmy köpte en kanna med pumpajuice och en påse med kakor som hon delade med killarna.

Draco hade rest sig upp och börjat leta efter något i sin koffert. Han plockade upp ett litet paket och höll fram det till Emmy. "En present från mig och min far" förklarade Draco när hon tog emot paketet. Emmy började öppna paketet medan Draco satte sig ner på sin plats. Hon fingrade på omslagspappret och på insidan låg en gammal dagbok i svart omslag.

"Jag tänkte att ett nytt skolår behöver en ny dagbok" sa Draco och blinkade åt Emmy. Han hoppades att hon skulle vara säkrare i år och att de skulle umgås mera. Det hade gått många rykten om Emmy och George, men han ville inte tro på att de var kompisar. Draco log när Emmy öppnade dagboken och verkade överraskad över presenten.

"Tack så mycket!" sa Emmy och kramade om Draco. Hon hade aldrig räknat med att få en present från honom, men det här visar vilken bra vän han är. På dagbokens första sida kunde man knappt urskilja namnet Tom G. M. Dolder i suddigt bläck. Emmy älskade den äldre känslan som boken hade och hon bläddrade igenom den. Hon stoppade försiktigt ner boken i sin ryggsäck och tog åt sig en av kakorna.

Under resan började rykten om att Harry Potter och hans kompis Ron Weasley inte hade kommit på tåget och Draco skrattade högt. Han hade hoppats att de två skulle bli relegerade under hela första skolåret, men detta var nästan lika bra. Tågresan fortsatte vidare och några timmar senare började tåget sakta ner. En röst ekade i tåget som meddelande att de snart skulle anlända till perrongen och kunde lämna kvar sina väskor på tåget. Emmy bytte om till sin skoluniform och gjorde sig redo att hoppa av tåget.

Sista delen på resan flög förbi och snart klev Emmy in i Stora Salen. Hon log stort och följde efter Draco till Slytherinsbord. De satte sig ner och började prata med andra elever från Slytherin. Emmy tittade bort mot Gryffindorsbord och log åt George. De utbytte blickar och släppte inte ögonkontakten förrän dubbeldörrarna öppnades och Professor McGonagall promenerade in med förstaårseleverna. Emmy kunde urskilja Georges lillasyster Ginny i högen av förstaårseleverna, då hennes illaröda hår syntes tydligt. Hon sneglade upp mot honnörsbordet, men blev fundersam då hon inte kunde se Severus någonstans.

"Jag undrar var min far är" viskade Emmy till Draco. Hon pekade diskret mot lärarna och visade Severus tomma stol. Kvällen fortsatte vidare med en otrolig välkomstmiddag och efterrätter som fick Emmy att nästan sjunka in i matkoma. Hon hade inte märkt att Severus hade kommit in i salen och satte sig vid honnörsbordet, förrän Draco påpekade det. Emmy tittade frågande på sin far, men han verkade uppretad på något. Efter middagen följde hon med Draco ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum och begav sig av till sin sovsal. Emmy kröp ner i sin säng och somnade nästan direkt.

Nästa morgon vaknade Emmy till ljudet av sina klasskamrater började göra sig i ordning för skoldagen. Hon gnuggade sina ögon och tittade omkring i sovsalen. Det fanns fyra andra tjejer i Emmys årskurs och allihopa var typiska Slytherinare. Ena tjejen med stenansikte som heter Pansy Parkinson fräste åt en annan av tjejerna att flytta på sig. Emmy suckade tyst och reste sig upp. Hon bytte om från pyjamas till skolklädnad och lämnade sin sovsal. I uppehållsrummet stod Draco och väntade på henne. Han stod och pratade med Blaise, Crabbe och Goyle men vände sitt fokus till Emmy när hon kom fram till dem.

De kom upp till Stora Salen och började äta frukost, då rykten om Harry och Ron började spridas bland eleverna. Ryktena handlade om att Harry och Ron hade åkt med en flygande bil till skolan och kraschat i piskande pilträdet på skolområdet.

"De måste ha blivit relegerade nu!" sa Draco överlyckligt och började föreställa sig ett skolår utan Harry Potter. En besviken min uppstod hos Draco när han såg både Harry och Ron komma gåendes in i Stora Salen. "Är de fortfarande kvar?!" sa han besviken.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Emmy försökte lugna ner Draco och höll honom kvar på sin stol. Hon ville undvika drama på deras första skoldag, även om det kändes omöjligt. De fortsatte äta sin frukost och snart hördes ett susande ljud över huvudet på dem. Det var hundratals ugglor som kom inflygande, svävade runt i salen och släppte ner brev och paket till eleverna.

Ett vrålande ljud, som kunde få öronen att spricka exploderade i Stora Salen och skakade ner damm från taket. Emmy kände igen Mrs Weasleys arga röst och hon sneglade på Draco. Han hade ett elakt leende på sina läppar och såg ut som julafton hade kommit tidigare.

Mrs Weasleys skrik fick tallrikarna och skedarna att skaka och rassla på borden. Det ekade öronbedövande från stenväggarna och eleverna i salen vände och vred sig för att se vem som hade fått illvrålet. Ron sjönk så djupt ner i stolen att man bara kunde se hans blodröda panna. Det blev en tystnad som fick det att ringa i öronen och det röda kuvertet flammade upp.

Eleverna började viska till varandra eftersom ryktena om flygande bilen hade bekräftats, men blev avbrutna av sina lärare som började dela ut schema. Emmy tog sitt och såg hon hade dubbeltimme i trollkarlshistoria. Hon åt upp sin frukost och lämnade Stora Salen tillsammans med Draco. Lektionen i trollkarlshistoria var lika tråkig som vanligt och det kändes en evighet innan klockan ringde för lunch. De käkade lunch och begav sig sedan ut på skolgården. Det var tung grå himmel och man kunde känna att sommaren var över.

Emmy märkte inte att Draco, Crabbe och Goyle hade gått iväg till andra sidan skolgården där Harry, Hermione och Ron stod. Hon kände en klapp på sin axel och snurrade runt.

"Hur har din första dag varit så här långt?" frågade George och log.

"Jag hade dubbeltimme i trollkarlshistoria… så ganska tråkigt" sa Emmy och suckade trött. Det var hennes minst omtyckta ämne och det hjälpte inte att Professor Binns gjorde ämnet mycket tråkigare.

"Tråkigt att höra! Men har du lust att träffas för te senare i veckan?"

Innan Emmy hann svara hördes Dracos röst eka över skolgården. Hon såg att han och Harry verkade vara tjafsa igen. En grupp femteårselever från Slytherin som stod intill Draco och Harry började gapskratta. Emmy fick en dåliga känsla då hon såg Gyllenroy Lockman närmade dem.

"Ursäkta, men jag måste gå och se så Draco inte ger sig själv straffkommendering." Emmy vände sin uppmärksamhet till George och log vänligt. "Men jag vill gärna träffas för te!" sa hon glatt.

Emmy mötte upp Draco, Crabbe och Goyle och tittade frågande på dem. "Vad handlade det där om?" frågade hon. Draco berättade om Harry Potters lilla fanklubb och om signerande foton. Emmy skrattade åt tanken att det skulle finnas en fanklubb för Harry på skolan. De promenerade in i slottet och kom fram till klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster.

Deras första lektion i försvar mot svartkonster kändes nästan helt värdelös, då de fick börja med att svara på frågor om Gyllenroy Lockmans böcker. Emmy försökte att inte kommentera hur dumt detta var, men hon delade blickar med Draco. Gyllenroy hostade och tilldrog sig uppmärksamheten. Han böjde sig ner bakom katedern och lyfte upp en stor, övertäckt bur.

"Nu vill jag bara varna er! Det är min uppgift att rusta er mot de avskyvärdaste varelser trollkarlsvärlden känner till! I det här rummet kan ni komma att stå ansikte mot ansikte med er värsta mardrömsskräck, men ni ska bara veta att inget ont kan drabba er så länge jag finns här. Det enda jag ber er är att ni håller er lugna."

Emmy spände sig och tittade nyfiket på buren. Hon såg att Lockman hade en hand över skynket ovanpå den. Eleverna hade slutat skratta och många såg rädda ut..

"Jag måste be er att inte skrika" sa Lockman med låg röst. "Det kan verkar provocerande på dem."

Medan klassen höll andan slet Lockman av skynket med ett ryck. "Ja" sa han med dramatisk stämma. "Nyfångade pixi-gnomer från Cornwall!"

En elev från Gryffindor verkade inte kunna hålla sig från att skratta. Han brast ut i ett frustande skratt, som inte ens Lockman kunde ta för ett skrik av fasa. Pixi-gnomerna var lysande blå till färgen och ungefär tjugo centimeter långa. De hade spetsiga ansikten och röster så höga och gälla att det var som att lyssna till en flock grälande undulater. Så snart skynket var borttaget började de tjattra medan de for omkring i buren, skakade stängerna så att de rasslade och gjorde fula grimaser åt eleverna som satt närmast.

"Då sätter vi igång då" ropade Lockman. "Låt oss nu se hur ni klarar av dem!" Han öppnade buren och det var som om helvetet hade brutit loss.

Pixi-gnomerna sköt iväg åt alla håll som raketer. Två av dem grep tag i öronen på Neville Longbottom och lyfte upp honom i luften. Flera stycken satte iväg ut genom fönstret och lät en skur av krossat glas regna över dem som satt längst bak. Draco försökte kasta sig över Emmy och skydda henne, men hon lyckades få glas över sig. Hon hade fått skärsår över armarna och sprang fram till Draco av panik. Resten av pixi-gnomerna övergick till att ödelägga klassrummet som slet sönder böcker, rev ner tavlor från väggarna och ryckte åt sig väskor som de kastade ut genom det krossade fönstret. Efter bara några minuter hade halva klassen tagit betäckning under bänkarna och Neville hängde och gungade i takkronan.

"Ryck upp er nu! Omringa dem och fånga in dem, det är ju bara pixi-gnomer!" ropade Lockman. Han rullade upp skjortärmarna, svängde sin trollstav och vrålade en trollformel. Det hade absolut ingen effekt på pixi-gnomerna, utan en av dem grep tag om Lockamsn trollstav och kastade ut den genom fönstret. Lockman svalde och dök ner under katedern. Han undgick med nöd och näppe att krossas till mos av Neville, som ramlade ner en sekund senare då takkronan gav vika.

Draco slet med sig Emmy ut ur klassrummet när klockan ringde och stannade inte förrän de hade säkert avstånd från pixi-gnomerna. Han studerade Emmys sår och borstade bort lite glassplitter från hennes klädnad. "Vi borde gå till sjukhusflygeln, så Madam Pomfrey kan rengöra dina sår" sa han bekymrat. De gick upp till sjukhusflygeln och Madam Pomfrey suckade när hon hörde Emmys berättelse.

Under tiden Madam Pomfrey rengjorde Emmys sår öppnades dörrarna till sjukhusflygeln och Severus kom snabbt gående in. Han stannade framför Emmy och studerade hennes sår. Severus väntade tills Madam Pomfrey var klar och drog Emmy åt sidan.

"Vad har hänt? Jag får meddelande från Madam Pomfrey om att du är här…" sa Severus tittade bekymrat på Emmy.

"Professor Lockman släppte lös pixi-gnomer i klassrummet som krossade ett av fönstren vid min bänk" förklarade Emmy och andades ut. Hon höll på att rygga tillbaka när hon såg Severus arga min. Emmy var rädd att Severus skulle gå och mörda Lockman för det här.

"Jag ska prata med Professor Dumbledore om det här. Det här visar hur olämplig Gyllenroy Lockman är som lärare" Severus muttrade och pussade Emmys huvud. Han lämnade sjukhusflygeln och verkade vara på krigsstigen.

"Jag är faktiskt orolig för Lockman" sa Emmy till Draco. De försökte att inte skratta, men tanken på att Severus och Gyllenroy i en duell var alldeles för roligt.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

En tidig lördagsmorgon klev Emmy ut på skolgården och andades in kyliga luften. Hon tittade på Draco och såg hur stolt han var att bära Slytherins färger. Han hade nyligen blivit uttagen som Slytherins nya Sökare och han såg fram emot att slå Harry i deras nästa match. Emmy följde med laget ner till Quidditcharenan, men stannade då hon såg några purpurröda klädda personer som flög.

"Jag tror att arenan är upptagen" sa Emmy till Draco och pekade upp på Gryffindors quidditchlag.

"Inte länge till" svarade Marcus Flint, kapten för Slytherins quidditchlag, med ett elakt flin.

De öppnade portarna till arenan och promenerade in. Emmy såg George landa med sina lagkamrater och kom emot dem. Oliver Wood, kapten för Gryffindors quidditchlag, kom vinglade fram till Marcus.

"Flint!" röt Oliver. "Det här är vår träningstid! Vi har klivit upp speciellt tidigt för det här! Stick härifrån nu!"

Marcus Flint var ännu större och kraftigare än Oliver. Han såg trollslug ut då han svarade:

"Det finns gott om rum för oss alla, Wood."

Nu hade resterande av Gryffindors quidditchlag kommit fram till dem. Det fanns inga tjejer i Slytherins lag, som nu stod skuldra vid skuldra mitt emot Gryffindors spelare och kastade hånfulla blickar på dem. Emmy ställde sig på sidan av och gav ursäktande blickar till George. Hon hatade att hatet mellan deras elevhem alltid ska förstöra vardagen.

"Men jag har bokat bollplanen!" sa Oliver och formligen sprutade av vansinne. "Jag har bokat den!"

"Det kan väl hända, men jag har ett meddelande här, speciellt undertecknat av Professor Snape" sa Marcus och harklade sig. "Jag, Professor S. Snape, ger härmed Slytherinlaget tillåtelse att träna på quidditchplanen idag, eftersom de behöver träna sin nye sökare."

Oliver tittade på Slytherins quidditchlag och verkade leta efter ett nytt ansikte. Han tittade frågande på Marcus.

"Har ni fått en ny sökare?" sa Oliver förvirrat. "Var då?"

Draco klev fram bakom de sex stora spelarna och hade ett självbelåtet flin i sitt bleka, spetsiga ansikte.

"Är inte du son till Lucius Malfoy?" frågade Fred och såg misstroget på honom. Han utbytte blick med Emmy och tittade sedan på George.

"Lustigt att du nämner Dracos pappa" sa Marcus och alla hans spelare log ännu bredare. "Här ska ni få se vilken generös gåva han har skänkt Slytherinlaget."

Alla sju spelare visade nu fram sina skinande blanka, splitter nya kvastar som det stod _Nimbus Tvåtusendet_ med vackra guldbokstäver. Kvastarna glänste i morgonsolen under näsan på Gryffindors lag.

"Allra senaste modellen. Kom ut på marknaden så sent som i förra månaden" sa Marcus nonchalant och sprätte bort ett dammkorn från änden på sitt eget exemplar. "Jag tror nog att den är betydligt överlägsen den gamla Tvåtusen-modellen. Vad de gamla Rensoparkvastar beträffar" sa han med ett försmädligt leende mot Fred och George. "Så tycker jag ni ska sopa upp era fallna spillror med dem."

Emmy suckade och blängde på Marcus. Hon hade knappt hört om något annat än de där kvastarna och började bli trött på det. Det var tydligt ett sätt från Lucius att köpa in Draco i laget och Emmy tyckte att det var en dålig stil från dem.

Ingen i Gryffindorlaget kunde komma på någonting att säga för ögonblicket. Draco flinade så brett att hans kalla ögon bara blev till små springor.

"Åh, titta" sa Marcus. "En bollplansinvasion."

Ron och Hermione var på väg över gräset för att se vad som försiggick.

"Vad står på?" frågade Ron. "Varför spelar ni inte? Och vad gör han här?" Han tittade på Draco.

"Jag är Slytherins nye sökare, Weasley" svarade Draco självbelåtet. "Alla har stått och beundrat de nya kvastarna som min pappa köpt åt vårt lag."

Ron stirrade med gapande mun på de sju superkvastarna i händerna på Slytherins spelare.

"Fina, va?" sa Draco med silkeslen röst. "Men ni i Gryffindorlaget kanske kan skrapa ihop lite guld så att ni också kan skaffa er nya kvastar. Ni skulle ju kunna lotta ut de där Rensoparfemmorna, nåt museum kan nog tänkas köpa en lott."

Slytherinlaget tjöt av skratt.

"Det är i alla fall ingen i Gryffindorlaget som varit tvungen att köpa sig in i det" sa Hermione vasst. "De är med för att de har talang."

Det självbelåtna uttrycket slocknade i Dracos ansikte. "Ingen har bett om din åsikt, din äckliga lilla smutsskalle" spottade han ur sig.

Emmy tappade hakan och såg förbannat på Draco. Hon hade aldrig trott han skulle våga säga så till någon. Marcus blev tvungen att tvärt kasta sig framför Draco för att hindra Fred och George från att hoppa på honom. Emmy önskade nästan att de skulle få tag på Draco.

Ron drog fram sin trollstav ur klädnaden och vrålade: "Det här ska du allt få betalt för, Malfoy!" medan han pekade med trollstaven på honom, som gömde sig bakom Marcus rygg. En hög knall ekade runt idrottsplatsen och en grön ljusstråle sköt ut genom fel ände på Rons trollstav. Det träffade honom i magen och sände honom vacklande baklänges ut på gräset.

"Ron! Ron! Är du oskadd?" skrek Hermione gällt.

Ron öppnade munnen för att säga något, men istället för ord utstötte han en enorm rapning och en mängd sniglar sipprade ut ur munnen och ner i knät på honom.

Slytherinlaget skrattade så att de nästan grät. Marcus låg dubbelvikt och klamrade sig fast vid sin nya kvastkäpp som stöd. Draco stod på alla fyra och dunkade i marken med näven. Gryffindorspelarna samlade sig runt omkring Ron, som fortsatte att spy ur sig stora, glänsande sniglar. Ingen verkade ha lust att röra vid honom. Efter att Harry och Hermione fått med sig Ron ut ur arenan, så vände sig Emmy mot Draco.

"Får jag prata med dig?" frågade Emmy irriterat. Hon försökte att inte vråla ut sina tankar, men hon tyckte att Draco hade gått för långt. Att kalla någon smutsskalle är alldeles för hemskt och något han borde läxas upp om.

Draco tittade oroligt på Emmy och följde henne till sidan av arenan. "Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Hur vågar du kalla någon för det? Jag förstår du ogillar Granger, men kom igen! Du ska aldrig säga något så hemskt till någon, även hur mycket du ogillar dem" röt Emmy.

Draco svarade inte, men ryggade tillbaka när Emmys ögon blixtrade till. Han tittade ner i marken och förblev tyst. Det verkade komma som en överraskning att Emmy stod här och skällde ut honom.

"Jag vet att din pappa tycker sådana ord är okej, men de är inte det! Du är inte din pappa och jag vill inte se dig utvecklas till honom. Snälla fortsätt inte med denna attityd, för jag kommer inte acceptera den" sa Emmy och suckade. Ibland kunde hon se Lucius avbild i Draco och det skrämde henne. Det fanns mycket mörker hos Lucius och hon vill inte se det hända med Draco. Hon blinkade bort tårarna och tittade besviket på honom. "Jag är din bästa vän och kommer alltid vara det, men du gör det så svårt ibland när du beter dig så här."

Emmy backade ifrån Draco och lämnade arenan. Hon gick till sidan av arenan och sjönk ner på marken. Det gjorde ont i hennes hjärta och tårarna rann för fullt. Det här utbrottet hade byggts upp under flera månader och kändes lite skönt att få släppa ut det. Emmy lutade sitt huvud mot väggen och försökte blinka bort tårarna. Hon kunde höra fotsteg komma närmare och hon blundade och bad tyst att det inte skulle vara Draco. De skulle ha tid att prata senare, men just nu behövde hon en paus från honom.

George hade råkat höra Emmys utskällning till Draco och såg henne gråtandes lämna arenan. Det brann inuti George att se Emmy ledsen och han blängde på Draco. Han följde efter Emmy och ville försäkra sig om att hon mådde bra. På sidan av arenan fann George henne sittandes och han sjönk ner på huk bredvid. Han lutade sig fram och kramade om Emmy. Det gjorde ont att se henne ledsen och han strök försiktigt över hennes rygg.

"Det kommer bli okej" viskade George. Han försökte hålla kvar kramen så länge som möjligt, men när Emmy slutade gråta släppte han taget. De tittade tyst på varandra och hon log svagt mot honom. George strök bort hår från Emmys ansikte och studerade hennes ledsna ögon. "Hur mår du?"

"Jag vet inte" sa Emmy, som suckade och lutade sig mot arenans vägg. Hon blinkade och försökte samla sina tankar. Det snurrade runt blandade känslor och tankar om Draco och George. Hon kunde inte förstå varför Draco kunde bete sig så här, men hon var tacksam att George brydde sig om henne. Emmy undrade vad Draco gjorde medan hon satt här och mådde dåligt.

"Tack för du letade efter mig" sa hon och log vänligt. "Du är en väldigt bra vän."


End file.
